Friendship Improved
by Nearlyheadlessnick23
Summary: What happens when Ron reveals his feelings.


Friendship improved

A/N: This was just a quick fanfic about how Ron will admit his feelings to Hermione.

Disclaimer: I do not know or own the characters or actors.

"Do you love him"

"I'm not having this conversation with you."

"Why not. He's my brother and you are one of my best friends."

"That still doesn't give reason for us to have this conversation."

"Come on Hermione. Even if you don't tell me I know the answer to my question."

"How can you know the answer to that question when I'm not even sure of it?"

"How can you have doubts about your feelings for him. It's Ron. You two have been through so much together. The relationship that you two have is stronger and better then some people that have been married to the same person for 50years and still love each other more then anything."

"Don't be ridiculous Ginny. Ron and I haven't even kissed yet."

"Yet?"

Hermione blushed as she realised what she said. Never had she ever admitted to anyone that the one and only things that she wishes to do everyday is kiss Ron. She always imagines the soft feel of his lips on hers.

Hermione shook herself out of her daydream to find a smiling Ginny looking at her.

"What. Why are you smiling like that now?"

"Nothing."

Ginny pretended to continue with her laundry and then suddenly added.

"So how was it?"

"How was what?"  
"The kiss you were just daydreaming about…How was it?"

Luckily before Hermione could start denying it all, Harry came knocking.

"Morning."

Ginny walked over to him and gave him one of her wonderful morning kisses.

"Harry will you please knock some sense into our friend here."

Hermione was not sure if she wanted to have this conversation with Harry. She wasn't sure if she wanted the conversation at all.

"Knock some sense into her about what?"  
"About her and Ron"

"There is nothing to discuss about me and Ron. Look at the moment Ron and I are friends. If that does change one day then ok, but if it doesn't then also ok. I am happy with just being friends."

Harry was a little taken aback with this news but was still able to smile at the idea of his two best friends being more than just friends.

"So you do want something more then just friendship."

"I didn't say that."

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't."

"No you didn't what."

No one even heard Ron coming up the stairs or even opening the door.

"O…um…um nothing."

Silence filled the room and Ron looked at his friends and just shrugged his shoulders.

"Mom says she has everything ready for our picnic. Are you ready?"

Hermione suddenly remembered the reason why she and Ginny came to their room.

They had gone up to the room to change into their swimsuits but just hadn't gotten that far.

"Give us 5 minutes".

Ginny started pushing Harry and Ron out of the room so she and Hermione can get changed.

The girls had finally finished and made their way downstairs where Ron and Harry was ready with all of the things they needed for their picnic next to the lake.

"Bye mom. We will see you later."

"The water looks so nice. I am definitely going for a swim now before we have lunch."

"I'm with you on that one."

Harry started to chase Ginny down to the water leaving Ron and Hermione alone.

"They make a cute couple."

Ron didn't say anything.

"Don't tell me you are still upset about Ginny dating. She is old enough and hopefully you are glad it is rather with someone like Harry then Dean."

"I'm not upset about her dating. I just wish sometimes that I can have something like that."

Hermione was stunned. She was not expecting those words out of his mouth.

"You don't have to look at me like that. I am only human after all."

"Um…no I know…sorry. I just really know that's what you wanted. I thought you just wanted something casual. Especially after your relationship with Lavender."

Ron gave a little laugh.

"Please. You know as well as I do that was not a proper relationship. I want to be with someone who will become my best friend, who is interested in what think and like and not just the way I kiss."

Hermione sat silently dumbstruck. She never knew he felt that way.

"Let us go and swim"

Ron stood from his seat and put out a hand to help Hermione up from hers.

Hermione stood and was suddenly caught in a silent moment between her and Ron. She had never seen so much emotion in anyone's eyes before.

Before she could do or say anything Ron turned and made his way down to the water.

Hermione tried to pull herself together and started her way down to the water as well.

It was her imagination. That is what it was. It was all in her imagination, not that she knew she was even thinking such things.

"If I never eat again I should be fine."

Harry was lying against a tree with Ginny in his arms. Ron and Hermione was lying next to each other on a nice soft patch in the grass.

"Don't speak to soon you know my mother will have a big meal prepared for dinner. She thinks you have gotten to skinny. She thinks that every time you return from your Aunt and Uncle."

Harry just smiled and closed his eyes while enjoying the feel of Ginny in his arms and the warm sun on his face.

It wasn't long and Hermione could hear the soft breathing of Harry and Ginny. A sign that they had both fallen asleep. For some reason Hermione could not fall asleep so easily.

"Hermione, are you awake."

"Yes."

"Would you like to go for a walk?"

"Why not, walk of this huge lunch we just had"

Hermione and Ron started walking along the river bank enjoying the view of the setting sun.

"I'm glad your mom suggested we go for a picnic. I really enjoyed it."

"So did I."

Hermione felt a little tension from Ron but wasn't sure why.

"Ron are you ok?"  
"Yeah."

"You know if anything is wrong you can tell me."

"No I can't"

"What! Ron this is me. You can tell me anything."

"No I can't.

Hermione being really worried now and taken aback by his words looked at him with fear in her eyes.

"I thought we were friends."

"That's the problem. I don't want to be friends anymore."

"What. Why. What are you saying?"

Hermione stood motionless in front of Ron trying to fight back her tears. She wasn't ready to loose him as a friend.

In one quick movement Ron took her face in his hands and kissed her.

It happened so quickly that Hermione wasn't even sure if it really happened or not. She could still feel the touch of his lips on hers but it felt exactly like in her dreams.

Opening her eyes and looking at Ron she knew that it truly did happen. A smile crossed her lips.

"What…"

Ron smiled. So far this was going a lot better then he had hoped. At this stage he thought she would be hitting him now for thinking such a stupid thing not to even mention doing it.

"I can't just be your friend anymore Hermione. I want us to be together. I want to be able to hold you in my arms, kiss you when ever I want without the fear of being killed."

Hermione smiled at his last comment as she blushed at everything else he said.

"For how long have you wanted to do that?"

"Well…um…lets see…1 and 4…well let's just say about a week after I met you."

Hermione blushed and buried her face in his chest as he took her into his arms.

"I feel so stupid."

Ron had difficulty hearing her but still understood most of what he said.

"Why?"

"Because of all these years we have wasted. I have been having the same feelings for you and probably for the same amount of time."

Ron smiled at this confession.

"I had always thought you and Harry would end up together but when he went after Ginny and you were Happy for them I knew that wasn't the case."

"I can tell you one thing. I wasn't happy at all when you and Lavender got together and I had to see it every day."

Ron smiled even more as he remembered the looks he use to get from Hermione when he was with Lavender. It made all sense to him now.

"I love you Hermione. I always have and I always will."

Hermione started to cry, Tears of joy.

"I love you too, now and forever."

Hermione leaned in as Ron took her face in his hands and kissed her again. This time more passionately and with so much love that Hermione knew nothing could hurt her now.

This was just a short fanfic, while sitting at work. Please let me know what you think.


End file.
